Lust and Memories in the Rain Nagato x Yahiko
by AnimexGaming
Summary: Nagato and Yahiko used to be everyday high school students until Tommy and his gang tryed to kill Yahiko, Nagato became inraged and used his renningan to save him, now Yahiko has to move away because his parents walked in on him and Nagato sleeping in the same bed. How will Nagato react to Yahiko knocking on his door 3 years later? Nagato X Yahiko yaoi. (CHAPTERS)
1. Depression and Memories

CHAPTER 1 DEPRESSION AND MEMORIES

Rain poured bucketed down as the young crimson haired boys window, he sat alone in the dark and gloomy bedroom that was just a little bigger than an everyday bathroom. He sat on his bed staring out of his small window that was leaking because of the large crack that ran down from the top left hand corner of the window, the boy had tried everything in his power to fix his window but he had no money to spend on in, so he resorted to duct tape, although his attempts of patching the rest of his room did not work. He was no longer fazed by his room; he would have waited until the rain stopped, alas it seemed that he had more chance of marrying the fabled 'slug princess' than the rain stopping, living in the hidden rain village and all. The boy longed for the rain to stop, it seemed that the water leaking through his roof was driving him insane with their loud echoing drips. A lone tear glistened down his face as he thought about his best friend who had moved away because his parents where disgusted that they walked in on their son sleeping in another boys bed, even though they were only 15 years old. The crimson haired boy then padded over to his desk, and went to sit on his chair, only for it to collapse under him; upon getting up he pulled out a photo album and reminisced about his old life. In particular photo jogged a memory of how the two boys met, making the crimson hair boy smile a little.

*The back of the school yard was filled with insulting chants and children's laughter and taunts, 'JUST GO DIE YOU LITTLE FAGGOT!', 'NO BODY LIKES YOU!', 'GO CUT YOUR WRISTS YOU LITTLE EMO!', ' KILL YOURSELF!'. The children were clapping as a group of 15 or so kids backed the crimson hair boy into the wooden fence that trailed around the school, the gang of students walked closer to the boy, one of them getting a butchers knife out of his school bag. The student with the knife laughed "It's taken a while but we have finally gotten you where we want you, huh you little faggot! Look where not doing anything wrong here, were just putting you out of your misery, I mean, you're suicidal anyway, where just making it quicker for you!" The crimson haired boy started to threat that this was finally it, the last day of his life and he didn't even get to say good bye to his parents, the last words he would have said to them was 'I hate you, you don't understand, I HATE YOU'. The child with the knife walked towards the boy, he had no problem picking the scared boy up by his shirt because he was so skinny, the boy lined up his shot and his hand was moving towards the crimson haired boy's chest ready to stab him. The crimson haired boy closed his eyes, waiting for the blow to be dealt, he waited and waited but he felt no blow struck. He opened his eyes to see that his attacker's arm was firmly grasped by a slightly taller, more masculine boy than his attacker. "Now what are you doing Tommy? You wouldn't dare stab another student would you?" the taller boy now tightened his grip around Tommy's wrist causing him to yelp out in pain. "OUCH! LET ME GOT YAHIKO! WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON ANYWAY?!" Tommy had dropped the knife due to the pain caused by the taller student. The group of students retreated quickly, leaving Tommy to deal with Yahiko and the crimson haired boy, "Now, GET LOST!" Yahiko yelled at Tommy, making Tommy turn white and run off. Yahiko turned to the crimson haired boy and held out his hand to help him off the ground, taking it the boy still kept quite submissive to Yahiko. Yahiko looked confused, "What's up kid? Neko got your tongue? The crimson haired boy stood up straighter "U-uh u-um t-thankyou Mr Yahiko s-sir" the crimson haired boy stuttered. "M-my name is N-Nagato, t-thank you for h-helping me." Yahiko looked down at Nagato who was seemingly skin and bones, as well as quite a bit shorter that himself and smiled. "Come on Nagato, they won't hurt you around me". As they walked through the school the students that remained in the yard kept their distance, Yahiko was obviously feared by most of the students. Just when they were about to leave the school gates, a kunai got thrown into Yahiko's back, causing him to hit the ground in pain. Nagato swung around to see Tommy, his gang and 1 other girl there, Tommy had in his hands 5 more kunai. "BULLSEYE! 1 HUNDRED POINTS!" Tommy laughed, then he turned to Nagato "heh, 2 thousand points if you can hit the emo between the eyes!" Tommy hurled the kunai at Nagato, only for Nagato to catch it mid-air and hurl it back at him, this was the first time he had ever fought back, and it felt good. Tommy was outraged that Nagato dare fight back, throwing the remaining 4 kunai at him at once. Nagato, this time was unlucky, all 4 of the kunai hit him on target, 2 for his knees and 2 for his elbows, Nagato hit the ground in intense pain. The girl that stood next to Tommy seemed worried, " HAH, Hey Konan, that's why you should date me I can keep you save from idiots and rouge ninja! No one will harm to and I can take vengeance for your dead parents!" Tommy said boastfully, Konan stood silent while all the other children turned to leave the school yard, Tommy waved goodbye at her as she stood still near Nagato and Yahiko. Once Tommy was out of sight she ran over to her two fallen classmates, she tended to their wounds and then continued to apologise for Tommy's behaviour. " Eh, its not your fault, you didn't throw the kunai," Yahiko announced "a-are you Tommy's girlfriend?" Nagato asked quietly, she quickly turned to Nagato, calmly she disagreed, " No, I am definitely not Tommy's girlfriend, although it seems he wants me to be" she said. To trio set of out of the school yard and continued on to walk to their houses, this was the start of a huge friendship between the 3 war orphans. *

Nagato put the photo back in the album and walked back to his bed, falling into a deep sleep soon after, it had been a while since he had thought about Tommy, Konan and Yahiko, I wonder what brought the memories on…..


	2. Life in the Hidden Rain

"APPLES FOR SALE 1 KILO FOR 2 YEN, APPLES FOR SALE" "ORANGES GET SOME JUICY FRESH ORANGES 1 KILO FOR 1 YEN" "BANNANA'S GET YOUR BANNANA'S HERE, PICKED FRESH ONLY 3 YEN PER KILO!" Nagato walked through the market place like he did every day to get to his next dealing. Nagato sold drugs for a living, that's how he got his money. A rewarding but dangerous occupation, drug dealing, you never know who you're dealing to, they could be good, they could be bad, they might be ready to kill you, you just don't know. Nagato was past his initial fear for being killed in this trade so he looked more of a casual person than a drug dealer, he was cool, calm and collected wherever he was, it did not matter who he was dealing to he had not one shred of fear towards them. Today he had to go through the whole city to get to his deal, and it was a big one, 70 ounces of heroin, which added up to about 1400 yen, a lot of money where he lived. Nagato had no problem sneaking the drug past the ninja that stood guard, he was a regular person to walk through the city so the ninja said mornin' and he was let on his way, Nagato also did not dress like many dealers, he didn't where the mysterious trench coats or the sharp shades that covered his face. No, he wore a baggy plain white business shirt, neat jeans, tightly tied converse shoes, a light blue scarf and he carried a Nike school bag, not the type of person that would be a drug dealer. It took him around 3 hours to pass through the city, make the deal and get back to the train station just past the market place, he was pleased that it did not take very long, he went back through the market place and picked up a few essentials, bread, milk, apples/strawberries and carrots and potatoes. After he hoped on the train that took him back to the outskirts of the hidden rain village, he got off the train and immediately pulled out his old black umbrella, it had become habit that he do this. Walking home in the rain was not a daunting task, but rather calm and lightly depressing, Nagato looked up at the sky, "5:30 and it is already pitch black, how depressing" Nagato sighed, his body felt heavy and weak as he walked up to his house, nothing out of the ordinary when you consider that he had been walking around for 7 hours straight. He heaved his bag onto his tattered old couch and turned on his old T.V, he looked around his crummy old house, if you could bless it that name, and it was smaller than most apartments. The house consisted of 3 rooms a bedroom, a bathroom and a kitchen/lounge room, altogether the house was about the size of a school classroom, not much to look at with its leaking roof and cracked windows, not to mention how gloomy it is, but for Nagato home is home. He took off his sock, shoes and scarf, undid all of the buttons on his shirt and lounged on his couch watching the T.V, he put it on channel 7, the 6:00 news was on, a big crash in the hidden mist subways, 7 rape victims in the hidden cloud, 2 house break ins in the water village and a traffic jam in the hidden sound, monsoon season in the hidden rain….again. He sighed and turned the T.V to MTV, thank god there is music on the music channels, not something like 16 and pregnant or pimp my ride, even though it is a good show. "Hmmmm adds, ads and more ads" Nagato moaned, "Hm? A concert? Sick as!" Nagato straightened his posture to pay attention to the ad. '30 of June monsoon area brings you BULLET FOR MY VALLENTINE!' Nagato was thrilled, his favourite band was going to play around the corner next month! Though he then had a reality check, he wouldn't be able to get a ticket, he slumped his posture in a depressing way, he sighed.

Nagato lay on the couch dosing in and out of sleep, MTV still on the T.V the music echoed through his head, bullet for my valentine sung 'I WAS TOLD TO STAY AWAY, THOSE TWO WORDS I CAN'T OBEY' it was your betrayal. Nagato smiled at the music then there was a loud fast knock at the door, Nagato was startled, he thought that whoever was at his door was insane to be out in that weather, he ran to the door and looked through the spy hole, his face dropped in disbelief. Nagato swung open the door and stood in the door frame stunned, almost crying at the sight of the drenched 18 year old standing outside, "y-your home, after 3 years, you, your h-home, Yahiko!" Nagato held back his tears as he hugged his best friends and welcomed him inside.

**~SNEAK PEEK~ - Next chapter, the first kiss? LETS START SOME YAOI ;) (possible incounter with itachi deidara sasori gaara and kankuro in later chapters.)**


	3. Lust in the rain

**TIME FOR SOME YAOI! rated M for sexual content, language and drug use. (Viagra)**

NAGATO'S POV

As I saw my old friend make himself very comfortable on the couch, I could not help but notice, how much he had changed, an yet, I knew It was still the same Yahiko on the inside, I wondered into the kitchen to make us some hot chocolate, only to be stooped quickly by Yahiko. He smiled and asked me just to sit and talk with him at the moment, because we haven't seen each other in almost 3 years, I was confused, yet happy to comply. We both sat on the couch and started talking about what Yahiko did for the last 3 years, It was a long convocation but I didn't mind, I had my friend back that's all that matters.

"So yeah, that's basically my life since my parents dragged me away from here kicking and screaming, Hahaha" Yahiko said to me joyfully, why was he so happy? It couldn't be cuse he missed me …..Could it?

Yahiko has grown up quite a bit, but still he'd never think about me in any other way than a friend….this thought depressed me, sighed and turned off the T.V seeming we weren't watching it.

"What's up Nagato" he asked me as I got up to go to the kitchen.

"I'm just a bit hungry that's all, nothing to worry about Nagato" I smiled a fake smile at him, hoping he would not notice the insincerity of me at this time. Yahiko just shrugged me of and continued to talk and ask questions, that's when he asked me those 2 fate full questions.

"So, Nagato what do you do for work?" – There was fateful question number 1. I stuttered to answer him, proclaiming that I do not really have a job, but of course, being Yahiko he insisted on telling him because he had seen me walking through the city earlier today. "I don't have a job, never have, I afford this place by merely running errands" I told Yahiko, thinking I had won the argument. "So your telling me, that you run errands across the city and more every day for people you don't know" Yahiko said, I had to think of something to say, and quick before he asked me another question "Putting it Bluntly, YES I do errands for total strangers" I said, I must admit, I sounded pretty full of myself. Yahiko shrugged the work question off, probably giving up on the question because I was being so awkward about it. "Alright, I have another question for you Nagato, got a Girlfriend?" My heart skipped a beat, I hadn't been in a relationship before, though Yahiko obviously had, being so hot and all…I hated myself for that thought. "Nope, not yet" I said casually, Yahiko frowned at my answer, seemingly not impressed that I put it so bluntly, and that I was smiling when I said it. "Don't lie to me Nagato, there is no way you haven't had a girlfriend, not looking the way you do!" he smiled at me. Once again, my heart skipped a beat, but for a different reason this time, I blushed at his comment.

YAHKIO'S POV

I do not believe I just said that, STUIPED STUIPED STUIPED, am I insane! I could almost punch myself out right now, he is smiling but I don't know if it is a real smile or not. ARRGH I'm so confused, but still really no girlfriend? I mean even I got with Konan, maybe this is good, maybe I can make my move soon, let's play it slow Yahiko, play it slow. "Can I get you anything?" Nagato asked me politely, still smiling. I shook my head to tell him no, he shrugged and went back to making whatever he was making, I rummaged around in my pocket, we could they be? Then I stopped rummaging and pulled out a couple of small pills, I smiled and put them beside me. Nagato came over and sat on the other side of me, taking a sip of, hot chocolate I suppose, never knew how he could stomach that stuff, oh well it works well. It wasn't long before Nagato got up again, he went to fetch something from his room, I took advantage of this, slipping two of the pills into his drink, and they easily and quickly dissolved, was I doing the right thing? Nagato soon came back into the room and sat next to me again, taking a sip from his cup, unaware that I had spiked it. I let a little smirk escape through my lips accidentally, fortunately Nagato did not notice. After a while I noticed no change in Nagato, needless to say I was a bit pissed off, when his back was turned I quickly dumped the rest of the pills into his drink, I though Viagra was instant, my was I wrong. It seemed that I had to really drug him up before it took a hold of him.

After a while Nagato started to act strange and he didn't know why, it seemed to him that his attraction to Yahiko had grown stronger and more wild, all he could think about was climbing on top of him and making his move, though he did not know how to come at this, he soon got frustrated. Meanwhile Yahiko was wondering why the Viagra was taking so long., getting frustrated himself, by this time it was 10:30 at night and they were bother tired though the both were yet to give into a slumber. Another 30 minutes passed as Yahiko hatched a plan….

NAGATO'S POV

I can actually feel my hormones raging, what is happening to me? I can feel myself getting hard but I don't know why, I was fine a little while ago, has my attraction to Yahiko grow that much? I don't know anymore, but I think I'll find out soon enough, I can't contain myself for much longer. "So Nagato, what's on your mind Hm?" Yahiko moved closer to me on the couch, what is he doing? Is he insane…..I-I mean, I don't mind this but I didn't know that Y-Yahiko was like this, what happened to him in the last 3 years? "What's wrong Nagato? You seem preoccupied at the moment, you okay?" I can feel myself getting harder and my face being over thrown by a blush, Yahiko was now on top of me and I can do anything but just lay here when his face is merely inches above mine, this has to be a dream, like Yahiko would ever even do this, I'm being an idiot, he is just playing around, this doesn't actually mean anything he is just having some fun. "Yahiko stop playing around with m" I was interrupted by his kiss, he was wild and dominating, slightly opening his mouth he slid his tongue out to lick my lips, asking desperately for entrance, I did not comply I lay here with my mouth tightly shut, Yahiko got clearly frustrated at this, though I think he knew it would happen. Taking advantage of my top being un-buttoned he slid his hand over my chest, gently playing with my erect nipples, pinching and teasing me, it hurt but it was pleasing, if felt so good. Once again he asked for entrance to my mouth, I'm not ready though, I continued to be stubborn and refused to open my mouth. I felt him smile within the kiss, what was he thinking, what is his next move? He moved his hand down from my chest towards my stomach, going lower and lower, I felt myself got extremely hot. Yahiko then continued to slip two fingers between my skin and my jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping my jeans, he has me right where he wants me, and I can't do anything about it, I am his bitch now and I have no strength to fend him off me. By undoing my jeans, he released my still hardening member, it was a relief though now I was at least comfortable. But what is his plan, he is still asking for entrance and I can't see what he is doing, I have to rely on sensing the chakra in his hand to know what he's doing when he's not touching me, still this being said it is easier said than done. His plan soon came apparent to me though, I felt his fingers digging under the seam of my briefs, playing with my skin, he was teasing me and he was still trying to draw me into the kiss, but still I have no interest in joining in at the moment, Suddenly I breathed in sharply and Yahiko slid his tongue into my mouth, dominating my tongue and playing with it, that cheeky basterd, he knew I would breath in if he grabbed my dick, it is a natural reflex after all. Yahiko then started rubbing me violently, making me breath heavily, he pulled away from my lips, breaking the kiss and sucked on my neck. Yahiko was putting me on the brink of an orgasm, as he continued I got harder and harder, I could cum at any moment!

**So what did you think? PM me your thoughts**

**Sneak Peak ~ Nagato's first time - next chapter - Domanance in the rain**


End file.
